I Wanna Dance With You
by NothatRose
Summary: Michael and Maria dancing at their Prom Night.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Thank you to everyone that has read my last MichaelMaria ff. Special thanks to** ValentineBabe and NaleyJamesScott** for your reviews. Here's another for your reading pleasure.

**Summary** : Prom Night. I think a lot more happened on the dance floor than what we were shown.

**Disclaimer** : My name is Ros I own that. But Roswell? Nope I don't any part of it.

**xox**

"**J**uanita has declared me unteachable. But if you are willing to risk personal injuries…"

Maria knew that her on and off boyfriend loves her. He pushed her away, no matter how hard it was for himself, in order to keep her safe. He did everything under the sun and probably the entire universe to protect her. She has seen his unspoken looks, felt his subtle touches and arousing vibes of how much he loves her love. But right at that moment, she has just realized the magnitude of his devotion.

Michael Guerin took freaking dance lessons for her! Is that love or what?

Staring up into his eyes, Maria had two options.

One. She could simply take his offered hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Two. She could and definitely wanted to drag him to a convenient corner or throw him on to the nearest available table and have her way with him to show just how much she appreciated his sacrifice. Ok, scrap wanted. It's more like have to have. Right now. Right this moment. Pronto! That black suit he had on really made him hotter than his usual hot. He is like a beautifully wrapped present that it's a waste to open but you are dying to find out what's inside.

Maria was all for option two but she saw her Mom pointing a camera in their direction. Why can't Sheriff Valenti haul her off to a corner or something?

Stepping forward she took Michael's offered hand and led him to the dance floor. He immediately released hers to snake his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Maria almost lost it when he placed a kiss on her temple and whispered, "You are so beautiful Maria."

Maria tiptoed to sneak a kiss on his chin before pulling his head down. "Give me at least one dance before I throw you on to that vacant table behind you, Spaceboy."

"Promise?"

"Show me what you've got and I'll give you what I got Guerin."

He gave her a quick kiss before taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking her hand to position it on his shoulder. He gently curled his arm around her waist and gently enfolds her hand in his. He looked down as if to measure their distance and then looked up to stare at a point above her head.

"One two three. One two three. One …" He muttered under his breath.

"Michael."

"Shh… I'm counting. One two.."

"Michael!"

"Shhh… Hang on.. I got this. Aaarggh! Oops! Sorry! Does it hurt? Oh damn! Now I've lost count. One "

At this point, Maria threw her head back and started laughing. She felt his tense hold and sudden release of her. She immediately wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him close.

"You find this funny? This is the last time I'm gonna do something for you DeLuca." He glared down at her. She missed his glare coz she still has her head buried in his chest and giggling.

"Maria." He growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She uttered between giggles. She controlled her facial features and looked into his eyes. She saw hurt. He tried to hide it behind his fierce frown but Maria knew better.

She slide her hands up his chest, caressed his neck before locking her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head down. She punctuated her apology with a soft kiss along his jaw after every word.

"I'm sorry Michael. My sweet, handsome Spaceboy. Forgive me?" She pouted and knew his defenses was weakening when he pulled her close.

"You're lucky that I love you." He growled before capturing her lips.

Like always, the moment their lips meet, everything around them ceased to exist. Music ceased. Everyone disappeared. It was just the two of them consumed in an explosion of blissful wonder. They both felt like flying through a star glittered night sky. But the feeling was suddenly jolted by a slap on their shoulders.

Springing apart but still holding each other close, their eyes met those of a frowning Amy Deluca.

"Mom!" Maria hissed.

"Just doing my job Sweetheart." Her mom winked. "You both look great. Have a good time. And Michael?"

"Yes Ms DeLuca?"

"Get your hands off my daughter's ass."

"MOM!"

Amy hid a smile and sauntered away.

They were still looking at her mom when the music changed. Michael immediately tensed.

"What?" Maria asked.

"This was the song that you were gyrating to at the Crashdown that night."

"You mean the night when you told me not to miss you coz you were so busy being a soldier?"

"I was missing you like crazy and you knew it. You did that dance on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did it work?" She smirked.

"I was gonna jump off the counter and say to hell about being a soldier. You got me so bad I wanted to drag you to my lair."

"Why the hell didn't you?" Maria gasped

"Max came running in half naked, remember?"

"I should have a talk with that Girlfriend. His timing really suck."

"I missed you."

"I know. But.." Maria started to undo the buttons of his jacket.

"But what?" An uneasy feeling crept up his spine. Fearing she would repeat his answer those months ago.

"I know you missed me but." She released the last button before looking up into his eyes and continued, "But don't think you can distract me with it coz you don't wanna dance to this song."

"I don't know how to dance to this one." He replied sheepishly.

"Baby," Maria pulled him closer. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her as she snaked her arms around him under his jacket. She couldn't resist running one hand up his back while another tucked in the back his waistband.

"Maria?"

"Shhh… Relax Spaceboy. You don't have to dance. Just move. Like when we were in the Erasure Room. Only this time there's music."

"With what you are doing, I can move but I don't think it's gonna be legal here on the dance floor. Were you referring to the time when you were in that flowery dress?"

"Now that you know which lesson I was referring to, how about if we share it with the class?"

"I think your Mom will have me arrested."

"I heard ex-cons are great in bed. Ouch! Michael!" She rubbed her butt where he had playfully pinched her.

"Behave." He warned but placates it with a kiss on the side of her neck. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Just follow my move." She moved to position her leg between his. Michael widened his eyes at her. Smiling that smile of hers, she began moving her hips and body. She held him really close so that each movement she made he has to follow.

"Move with me Baby. Feel the music. Feel me" She guided his hand to her hips. "That's it Spaceboy. Now you are getting it."

"Don't talk like that or I'm liable to blow something up." He whispered in her ear.

"Getting intense are we?" She teasingly began to pull his shirt out of his waistband.

"Stop taunting me." He growled against her neck.

Maria stole a quick kiss on his chest before turning in his arms. Michael released his hold but she took his arms and wrapped them around her and started moving to the music with her back pressed against his chest, abdomen and well, just about all of him.

"Oh yeah Baby! Feels good doesn't it?" She reached back and pulled his head down to her neck. Her body moving sensuously against his.

"Too good." His voice trembled. "Too damn good!" He pulled her closer. "Maria!" he hissed a second before glasses that held the candles on the tables near them blew up.

"Ooops!"

"Too intense Spaceboy?"

"Maria!" He squeezed her giggling form.

"You are a hazard. Let's sit down before someone calls the fire department."

She meant that as a joke but Michael turned serious.

"Look, I know how much tonight means to you. I'm sorry that I'm such a lo…"

Maria instantly placed her finger on his lips before pulling his head down to rest his forehead on hers.

"Hey. Shhh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She tenderly kissed his lips. "And Michael? You are never a loser. You are willing to do anything for me and that makes you above everything else. I love you Michael. I'm having a wonderful time. You are here and that's all that matters."

Michael gathered her close and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Maria."

"So you still wanna dance, Spaceboy?"

"That's what I came here for."

"Is that all?"

"You know that I want to be with you."

"Know what Spaceboy?" Maria wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"What?" Michael held her close and bend his head to gaze his lips on her hair.

"This dance thing is overrated. Could you just hold me?"

"Always. I promise."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Do you like it?**


End file.
